


Angel's Envy

by thatwriterlady



Series: 30 Day Writing Challenge 2017 [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Attraction, Bisexual Sam Winchester, First Meetings, Flirting, Gay Bar, Gay Male Character, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Openly Gay Castiel (Supernatural), Openly Gay Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-31 01:25:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12665433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatwriterlady/pseuds/thatwriterlady
Summary: Dean has been pretty lazy lately, spending all of his time at home on his couch watching reruns or whatever movie happens to come on, and after months of avoiding his brother and best friend, Sam shows up on his door step one Friday night to drag him out for a night of playing pool and drinking.  It turns out to be more exciting than he'd anticipated, and when he meets a very attractive man with penetrating blue eyes and dreamy good looks, it's definitely not his couch he plans to end up on when he takes the man home with him.





	Angel's Envy

**Author's Note:**

> Today's word is "Potato", and it took me a bit to get this one completely finished as I had doctor appointments today. I had another physical therapy appointment today, and that one was painful because, like an idiot, I accidentally strained my bad knee the other night, and today's exercises hurt like hell. Then I had to go to the neurologist. He decided to up my migraine medicine, so we'll see if it does what he thinks it will do. He seems to think it will stop them, even though he already has me on two tablets, and I'm still having them. Now he wants me to take three. He thinks it will stop my tremors too. What the medicine has done is given me IBS like symptoms and made me highly unsteady on my feet. But hey, why not make me fall down more? I'm still going to have migraines. There's no cure, they're intractable. Guess I'll find out in three months when I go back. 
> 
> So, after I came home from my appointments, I got back to writing this, but then my wifi decided to be a jerk, so actually posting it became a nightmare. So it took a while to put up. But here you go, and I do hope you like it. Enjoy!

**Day 7~**

**Potato~**

 

Dean was spread out on his couch, the remote on his stomach and a can of Coke in one hand when he heard the key in the door.  He’d been watching reruns of House most of the week in the evenings when he’d come home from work.  His life had somehow come to revolve around work, coming home to cook dinner, and then crashing on the couch to watch whatever show or movie happened to be playing when he turned the television on.  Lately, that had been House.  He liked the doctor’s biting sarcasm to a point, but the man really was an asshole.  Plus he lacked Dr. Sexy’s attractiveness.  But he liked medical dramas, and this one was engaging.  The door opened and his brother Sam walked in.

 

“Really?  On the couch again?”  Sam chided as he closed the door.

 

“Did you come over to insult me?  Because if you did, you can turn right back around and let yourself out.  I’m watching a very interesting episode.  The girl from The Nanny is in this, and she got a tick in her vagina.  It almost killed her.  Doctor House figured it out at the last moment.”  Dean never took his eyes off the screen.  Sam let out a frustrated sigh and snatched the remote off his brother’s chest.

 

“Hey!”  Dean made a grab for it but Sam was faster, turning off the TV before he could even sit up.

 

“Dean, what are you even doing with your life?  Since you and Mick broke up you have avoided everyone, me included.  You’ve become a reclusive couch potato.  Even you have to see that’s not healthy.  We’re all worried about you.  You haven’t answered Charlie’s calls in weeks and you’re barely answering my texts.  I didn’t think you and Mick were even that serious.  I’m worried, so I came to check on you.  I thought we could go out for drinks, maybe talk?  Like we used to.”  Sam came around to sit down on the couch when Dean dropped his feet to the floor to make room for him.

 

“Sammy, I’m fine.  It’s winter, I haven’t wanted to go out.  Charlie, I love her to pieces but she won’t leave me alone.  She’s on my case constantly, like Mick and I were in love or something and I must be pining for him.  He moved back to England.  It was a mutual breakup, I’m not bitter.  I’m _fine._ ”  Dean huffed and crossed his arms in annoyance.

 

“Well, I’m glad about that, but dude, winter has been over for weeks now.  You can’t use that excuse anymore.  Come on.  Go take a shower, shave that Duck Dynasty crap off your face and let’s go out and enjoy ourselves.  No more vegetating at home.”  Sam patted his brother’s leg before shoving him off the couch.  Dean got up, stretching and popping his back.  He still hadn’t agreed, but he hadn’t said no either.

 

“What exactly did you have in mind?”

 

“I was thinking a couple games of pool, maybe betting to see who would win?  Loser buys the next round.  We can take an Uber there, that way if we get too drunk, we can take one back and our cars won’t get messed up.”  Sam replied.

 

Dean mulled that over for a minute before slowly beginning to move towards the stairs.  “Yeah.  I could go for a game of pool.  It’s been a while since I played.  I’ll be down in like 30.”

 

“Cool.”  Sam sat back on the couch and watched as Dean headed up the stairs.  Once his brother was out of sight, he pulled out his phone and shot off a text to Charlie.

 

**Sam:**   Dean is alive and well.  Not missing Mick as much as you or I thought.  Just being a lazy jerk, watching TV and avoiding the world.  He’s fine.

 

It didn’t take but a few seconds before she was responding.

 

**Charlie:**   What is his issue?  Why wouldn’t be respond to my texts?  I know he’s been avoiding me!

 

**Sam:**   He knows you thought he was sitting here with his heart broken over Mick and he didn’t want you psychoanalyzing him.  You do have a tendency to do that whenever someone breaks up.  He hates that and you know it.  He wasn’t in love with Mick and their breakup was amicable.  We’re going out tonight, so at least I’m getting him out of the house for a night.

 

**Charlie:**   Good.  He needs to get out more often.  Take him to Razor’s.  It’s a gay bar without the stereotypical gay vibe.  He’ll like it.  You will too.  And don’t worry, straight people go there too.

 

**Sam:**   Uh, hate to break it to you, but I’m not as straight as you think I am.

 

**Charlie:**   Sam Winchester, are you trying to tell me that my gaydar was off all these years?  Impossible!

 

**Sam:**   I don’t brag about it, but I’m bi.  Still have a preference for women though.  Dean’s the gay one.  Turns out our dad’s bi too.  Who knew?  We had no idea until Dean came out to him.  Then he shocked us both.  I don’t mind gay bars or clubs.  Dean and I used to go when I was in my early 20’s.  It was fun for us both.  Lots of dancing and drinking, and a few hand jobs or blow jobs in the men’s room.  Been a while since I’ve done that kind of thing though.  Probably less time for Dean, but he used to get out to the bars more than me until recently.

 

**Charlie:**   I feel like I don’t even know you.  How did I not know any of this?  This is like, a secret side of you I was clueless about.  I want details later about all of your old boyfriends.  For now, take Dean to Razor’s, it’s on Elm and Sable.  They have pool tables, darts, arcade games, a jukebox, and more whisky than Dean will know what to do with.  He’ll love it.

 

**Sam:**   Sounds good.  We’ll go there then.  I’ll talk to you later.

 

He tucked his phone away and grabbed the remote to turn the TV back on.  Another episode of House was on so he decided to watch that while he waited for Dean to finish.  The show was good, even he had to admit that. 

 

 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Dean looked like a new person when he came back downstairs.  He was dressed in his nice jeans, a clean tee shirt and flannel, and he was clean shaven.  Six months of untrimmed beard and mustache were gone.  After making sure he had his wallet and watching as Sam ordered their Uber, he put on his boots and they left to go to the bar Charlie had recommended.

 

“Where exactly are we going?”  He asked when they passed all of the bars they usually frequented.

 

“Razor.  Charlie recommended it.  It’s supposed to be really nice, and with a variety of different kinds of whisky to choose from.”  Sam replied.  Dean seemed intrigued by that.

 

“Sounds neat.  I think I heard of it.  It’s a gay bar, right?  But not like those ones that give bad people a bad name.”

 

“That’s what Charlie said.  I guess we’ll find out when we get there.  I’m looking forward to kicking your ass at pool and having you buy me a glass of some rare, expensive whisky.”  Sam grinned at his brother.  Dean of course was always once to rise to the challenge.  He laughed and shook his head.

 

“Keep dreaming, Sammy.  You’re going to be buying _me_ that drink.  Several of them, to be exact!”

 

They teased each other playfully the rest of the ride and when they arrived, they stood for a moment outside the place, admiring it.  Razor was in an antique building on the outskirts of downtown, and it was beautiful.  Walking in, the vibe immediately put them both at ease.  People were friendly and the place was clean.  Some bars in the city were bordering on being slums but Razor was almost classy.  There was a wall of bottles behind the bar and Dean took his time admiring the different labels.  He was trying to decide which one he wanted to order when someone sat down on the stool next to him.

 

“Trying to decide?”  A deep, gravelly voice asked.  The sound alone pulled his attention away from the bottles but the blue eyes looking at him made him almost forget he’d even been considering the whisky at all.  When the man smiled, he suddenly remembered what he’d been doing.

 

“Uh, yeah.  I’ve never seen a selection like this before.  It’s a bit overwhelming.”

 

The man turned his attention to the bottles on the shelf.  “Well, my personal favorite is that one.  Angel’s Envy.  It’s unique.  There’s an injection of wine that adds an amazing chocolate covered cherries flavor to the already present toffee profile.  It’s to die for.  It doesn’t have as strong of a whisky flavor as some, but it’s definitely worth trying at least once.” 

 

“Chocolate covered cherries?  Over toffee?”  Dean considered that.  It sounded interesting, and definitely like nothing he’d ever tried before.

 

“Yes, and one of the best ones here.”

 

Dean nodded to the bartender.  “I’ll try one of those.”

 

“What about your date?”  The man asked, nodding towards Sam.  Dean was confused for a moment before he realized who he was talking about.

 

“Oh, no dude, that’s my brother.  We came to play pool, have a few drinks, and enjoy a night out.  He thinks I’ve been spending too much time on my couch.  He’s afraid I’m becoming one with my furniture.”  He joked.  The man laughed and it sent shivers down Dean’s spine.

 

“Yes, well, I haven’t gotten out much either lately.  I forced myself out tonight because I couldn’t handle another night of listening to my neighbor’s children stomping like a herd of cattle over my head.  I’d rather come sit here and have a drink.  Believe it or not, it’s quieter here.”

 

“Apartment living.”  Dean winced.  I don’t miss that at all.”  The bartender set his drink down and he placed a $20 on the table.  He lifted his glass and took a whiff, liking what he smelled.  With the other man watching, he took a sip.  It was smoother than he’d expected and delicious.  He nodded his head in approval.  “You weren’t kidding, this is fantastic.”

 

“Told you it was good.”  The other man smiled.

 

Dean offered his hand.  “I’m Dean.”

 

“Castiel, but most people call me Cas.”

 

“Castiel, that’s an usual name, does it have a special meaning?”  Dean asked.

 

“I’m named after an angel, as are all of my siblings.”  Cas explained.  “I have a big family.”

 

“Oh, that’s pretty cool though.  It’s just me and my brother Sam.  We were named after our grandparents.  Nothing all that special.”  Dean took another sip of his whisky.  Damn it was good.  He was sure Sam would like it too.

 

“That’s special, carrying on a family name.  I am the only Castiel in my family, and I will be the only one because I would never name my child that.  I was made fun of terribly because of my name growing up.  Children can be cruel.”  Cas motioned to the bartender to refill his drink.

 

“You here alone?”  Dean asked.  Cas was drop dead gorgeous with his messy hair and cornflower blue eyes, and those full lips gave him all sorts of ideas that he was trying to keep out of his head.  He just wanted to have a normal conversation with the guy.

 

“No, not technically.  I came with two friends, but they both met people and seemed to have forgotten that I am still here.  Balthazar is God knows where.  He met a guy and I am fairly certain I saw them slip out about 45 minutes ago and Meg met a woman with red hair, sultry little thing.  They went to go talk somewhere and I haven’t seen her since either.  I’m enjoying my drink and eventually I’ll call a cab and go home.”

 

“You’re welcome to join my brother and me.  Drinking alone can be sort of dull.  Do you play pool?”  Dean asked.

 

“Not well.”  Cas laughed.  Dean laughed with him.

 

“Well, let’s see if we can get your game a little better.  Sam and I like to wager a bit and whoever wins, the loser buys a round.  If you can beat him, he buys.”

 

“Oh, I’ll never beat either of you.  Perhaps I’ll just watch and root for you.”  Cas said and smiled as he slid off his stool.

 

“If that’s what you want, but I’ll show you how to improve your game if you’re interested.”  Dean was definitely interested in getting his hands on Cas, even if it was under the pretense of showing him how to properly hold a pool stick.  Sure, Sam would probably see right through him, and Cas too, but hell, Cas was gorgeous.  He looked Dean up and down, almost as if he were undressing him with his eyes, and smirked.

 

“Oh, I’m interested.”

 

That got Dean’s engine revving a bit more than he needed it to be this early in the evening, but he wasn’t complaining.  He flashed Cas his flirtiest smile and winked at him before leading him over to where Sam was racking up one of the pool tables.  His brother looked up, eyeing Cas for a moment before smiling politely.

 

“Uh, hi, I’m Sam, Dean’s brother.”

 

“Hello, Sam, I’m Cas.  Dean told me I could join you as my friends have both ditched me this evening.  I was drinking alone.”

 

“Oh, yeah, of course.  Drinking alone sucks.  You play?”  Sam asked, motioning towards the table.

 

“Not well.”  Cas confessed.

 

“I’m going to help him improve his game. I’ve told him about our little wager.”  Dean explained.  Sam narrowed his eyes at his brother for a second. 

 

“Right.  What’s that you’re drinking now?”

 

“It’s called Angel’s Envy and it’s fantastic.”  Dean held the glass out so Sam could taste it.  He took a sip and nodded in approval.

 

“Of all the ones I’ve tried, that’s one of the best I’ve ever tasted.”

 

“So, when I win, you’ll be buying me that.”  Dean said, his tone cocky as he took his glass back.  Sam laughed as he passed a stick to his brother.

 

“Yeah, ok, keep dreaming.”

 

The game was friendly but definitely competitive, and in the end, Dean won.  He clapped his brother on the back before shoving him off in the direction of the bar to go grab the drink.

 

“You’re both very good at this game.”  Cas said as he watched Dean rack the balls again.

 

“Our dad taught us when we were young.  He used to hustle for money but it was always just fun for us.  We’re good enough for hustling, but I don’t like scamming people.  Besides, I’m on the right side of the law.”

 

“Right side?”  Cas cocked his head as he leaned a hip against the table.  “Are you a cop?”

 

“Yep.  Sam’s a lawyer.  Wasn’t what my dad expected of either of us.”  Dean chuckled and walked over to where Cas was still leaning against the table. 

 

“What _did_ your father expect?”  Cas asked.

 

“For us to go into mechanics like him.  I got my license, but after I helped take down a guy that tried to rape a friend of mine at a party in high school, I knew I wanted to go into law enforcement.  Got my mechanic’s license because my dad insisted on it, but I worked in his garage to pay my way through college, then I joined the force.  Of course Sam thinks I’m nothing but a couch potato, sitting on my butt when I’m not at work, just watching TV.  He’s not exactly wrong.  This is the first time I’ve been out since before winter.  Since I broke up with my boyfriend.”

 

“I don’t get out much either.  This was supposed to be a fun night out with friends.  You see how well that has turned out.  I’m sorry about your boyfriend.”  Cas said as he looked up at him.  Dean leaned against the table beside him, close enough that he could feel the other man’s body heat and smell what he thought was his shampoo, not cologne.  It was a clean, fresh scent, like coconut.  He liked it.  Cas smiled up at him, making his stomach flip.

 

“The split was amicable.  He moved back home, to England.  We weren’t in love.  Nothing to be sorry for.”  Dean shrugged and looked back towards the bar.  He smirked when he saw Sam chatting with a man up by the bar.  It was clear the man was flirting hard, and Sam was quite receptive.  So he wasn’t getting his drink anytime soon.  That was ok if it meant Sam got lucky.

 

“That’s good.  If only all breakups ended that well.”  Cas nibbled at his lower lip for a moment.  “How about you show me the right way to play?”

 

“Sure, come on.  It doesn’t look like my brother’s coming back anytime soon, he’s busy flirting.”  Dean pointed out where Sam now had the man’s hand on his ass.  Cas laughed as he pushed off the table.  He moved right into Dean’s personal space and plucked the stick out of his hand. 

 

“Absolutely.”  Dean said with a wink and a flirty smile thrown in for good measure.  Cas’ eyes darkened as he watched him walk around to the head of the table.  This was definitely going to be an interesting game.

 

 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Sam ended up not coming back, not really.  He stayed up at the bar with his new “friend”, not that Dean minded.  He was busy flirting with Cas, and using the excuse of teaching him the proper way to hold the stick to press his body up tight behind him.  Cas wasn’t shying away in the slightest.  If anything he was pressing back against him and it was becoming increasingly difficult to even pretend he could focus on the game at all.  He was positive Cas knew _exactly_ what effect he was having on him too.  Dean won the game by a landslide and as he leaned forward, pinning Cas against the table, he knew he was pushing his luck, but he was turned on, and so was Cas.  He hadn’t come here with the intention of having a quicky in the bathroom, or of taking anyone home, but that didn’t mean plans couldn’t change.  The way Cas was looking up at him through his lashes told him he wasn’t reading the man wrong at all.

 

“I clearly lost.  Badly too.  Shall I go get those drinks now?”  Cas asked, almost purring the question out.  Dean’s cock throbbed at the tone of his voice.

 

“Yeah, sounds good.  Want me to set up again?”

 

Cas ran his fingers over the green felt and then up Dean’s thigh before reaching around to grab his ass.

 

“I like playing with you.  I’m learning a lot.  I think I’ll learn how to hold your stick before the night’s over.”

 

Dean barked out a startled laugh and Cas grinned up at him.

 

“Ok, that’s a good one.  I’ll set up.”  He stepped back to allow Cas to go up to the bar and set about collecting the balls and racking them again. 

 

Cas made his way up to the bar and placed his order, smiling at Sam who was deep in conversation still with the man he’d met earlier.  He spotted Meg finally, making out with a redhead in a corner booth.  No wonder he couldn’t find her earlier.  It didn’t matter now, he was having a wonderful time now with Dean and he didn’t want this to be the only night he got to see the man.  He ignored flirting from two other men and brought the new tumblers of whisky back to the table, handing one over to Dean who eagerly took a sip of his.

 

“So tell me, what exactly do you do?  Are you a beat cop?”

 

Dean chuckled and shook his head.  “No, not in a long time.  I’m actually the captain at the county sheriff’s department, not a city cop.  Less crime, better hours.  Plus I’m the boss.”

 

“So…you boss people around all day?”  Cas teased as he grabbed the stick again.  He took a sip of his drink before setting it down on the shelf behind them. Making sure Dean’s eyes were on him, he made a big show of bending over and putting his ass on display as he took his turn first.  He grinned when he heard Dean toss back the rest of his drink and put the glass down a little too hard on the shelf.  A second later he had a firm body draped over his back, and something long and hard pressing against his ass.

 

“No, you’re holding the stick all wrong.  That’s why you’re hitting the white ball but not getting any of the other ones in.  Like this.”  Dean repositions his hands but only pulled back slightly, sliding his own hands down to Cas’ waist as he waited for him to take aim at the white ball again.  This time he managed to get three balls in, two stripe and a solid.

 

“Much better.”  Dean was leaning over him again, murmuring the words against his ear before nipping lightly at his neck.  He gasped, his cock throbbing painfully where it was trapped against the table.  A soft whine escaped his throat but Dean didn’t miss it.  “You still haven’t told me what you do for a living, gorgeous.”

 

“I teach high school Earth Science and Chemistry.”  Cas breathed out.  Dean ground against him again.  There was something both sexy and adorable knowing that this man taught rowdy teenagers how to mix chemicals and the difference between igneous and metamorphic rock.  It made him want the man even more.

 

“I’m too old for bathroom sex.”  He whispered against Cas’ ear. 

 

“I’m probably older than you.”  Cas chuckled.

 

“I sort of want to take you home with me, but I like you, and I don’t want it to be just one night.  I’m too old for one night stands too.”

 

Dean stood back, giving Cas the room he needed to stand up and turn around.

 

“I agree.  So make my breakfast in the morning and tomorrow I’ll take you out for lunch.  Your brother can’t accuse you of being a couch potato if we’re not using the couch.”  Cas set the pool stick down and slid his fingers underneath Dean’s tee shirt.  Muscles jumped under his touch and he found himself crowded up against the table again. 

 

“I like the sound of that.  We’re doing this benefit dinner Wednesday.  One of my coworkers, her sister’s son has cancer so we’re raising money to help the family.  You might think I’m nuts for asking, but…would you like to come?  As my date?”  Dean suddenly sounded shy and there was a soft blush to his cheeks.  Cas loved seeing him like that.  The handsome sheriff seemed so vulnerable and even sweeter.  He liked that about him.

 

“I would love to.”

 

“What do you say we get out of here then?  In the morning I’ll make pancakes and bacon.”  Dean said as he pulled Cas against him.

 

“I love pancakes.  And bacon.  Will there be coffee?”

 

“Copious amounts of it.”  Dean promised.

 

“Good.  I’ll warn you now, I’m not a morning person.”  Cas was busy snaking his hands further under Dean’s shirt and looking at him from under his dark lashes.  He knew full well the effect he was having on him. 

 

“I am, but that means I get to make a nice, big breakfast and plenty of coffee before I wake you up with a blow job.  Unless that’s not your thing.”  Dean said, licking his lips.

 

“Oh, it’s definitely my thing.  So is showering together, and quite a few other things.” 

 

“I am very interested in learning what those other things are, but first, we’ll head back to my place.  You’ll be glad to know, I own my own house, so no rude neighbors with obnoxious children stomping around upstairs.”  Dean reached over to the shelf to grab Cas’ drink and handed it over.  He watched as Cas drained the rest of his whisky, his throat contracting in three smooth swallows.  There really wasn’t anything about the man that wasn’t attractive.

 

“Did you drive?”  Cas asked as he set his glass back down on the shelf.

 

“Nope, took an Uber with Sam.  I’m sending for another one now.”  Dean pulled his phone out and ordered another one.

 

“Good.  Neither did I.  My friend Meg drove, but she’s still making out with the woman she met.  I’ll text her and let her know not to worry about me.  I think Balthazar left with whoever he met.”  Cas sent Meg the text as promised before tucking his phone back in his pocket.  He took Dean’s hand and let him pull him towards the bar so he could tell Sam he was leaving.

 

“Hey, Sammy, I’m heading out.  You cool to catch your own ride later?”  Dean asked, tapping his brother on the shoulder.  Sam looked over, seeing Cas with him and smiling.

 

“Yeah, I’ll be fine.  You be safe.  Use a condom.”

 

“Shut up, bitch.  You use one too.”  Dean laughed.  Sam grinned, even as the man with him blushed furiously.

 

“Get lost, jerk.”

 

“I plan on it.  Catch you later.”

 

“Later, Dean.”

 

Dean turned to Cas and wrapped an arm around his waist.  “How do you feel about real maple syrup over homemade blueberry pancakes?”

 

“That sounds amazing.  I love blueberry pancakes.”

 

They headed outside to wait for their car to arrive, and Cas snuggled into his side as soon as a cool breeze hit them.

 

“Say, do you…have handcuffs?”  He asked.  Dean’s laughter was a deep rumble that he felt more than heard and when he looked up, he could see the man smiling.

 

“Yeah, I have handcuffs, why do you ask?”

 

“Have you ever used them?” 

 

Dean quirked an eyebrow, his smile growing wider.  “Sure have.  I’ve made plenty of arrests in my time.”

 

“Mmm, is that _all_ you’ve used them for?” 

 

Dean jumped when a hand squeezed his ass firmly.  He laughed and licked at his lower lip.  It was against regulation to use his handcuffs for anything outside of work, but he had another pair…

 

“If you’re bad, maybe you’ll get to find out.”  He winked, smirking when those blue eyes staring at him darkened.

 

“Oh, _really_?  Guess you’ll have to see later just how bad I can be.” 

 

Dean couldn’t wait to get him home and naked in his bed.  “I can’t wait.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I know you'll complain that I teased you and left you wanting more. I'll see about something smutty later on down the line when the mood strikes me. Thank you for reading! You know the drill, I love hearing from you guys!


End file.
